


All because of Houdini... (H2OVanoss)

by Swimmming



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Canada, Dogs, Fluff, Jonathan moves, Luke helps Jon move, M/M, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmming/pseuds/Swimmming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evan decided to take his dog with him for a morning run he never thought it would end up with him following his dog across town and ending the way it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All because of Houdini... (H2OVanoss)

Evan's POV:

Waking up at 7AM was becoming routine for Evan, wake up, change, run, shower, eat, work, eat, work, eat, sleep, repeat. Occasionally Evan would take his amazing Siberian husky, Houdini out with him to brave the bitter Canadian winters. Houdini was a gentle dog that looked fierce much like Evan himself tough on the inside but a teddy bear inside. The main reason Evan got Houdini was because of how lonely he felt all alone in his house. When Evan finally settled on a dog to get as a pet he immediately went to the shelter to look for one to best suit his lifestyle, athletic yet calm. Houdini an older husky was perfect. 

This morning was like any other deciding the weather wouldn't be too bad Evan got changed and grabbed everything he'd need. Today Evan was free to do as he pleased, most of the guys were off at another convention and couldn't record or were out on their own as well. The only person unaccounted for was delirious, deciding to give it a shot hey texted him to see if he wanted to play a co-op game for fun or just chat since they hardly had time to anymore with conventions and time differences. Thinking about it more Evan realized nobody has really heard from delirious in a few weeks, only short sessions and quick texts saying he was busy. Growing more curious Evan decided to call him, only stopping once he remembered it was 7AM here and in North Carolina. Frustrated Evan decided to call anyways.

As soon as the call connected Evan was deafened by Jonathan screaming through the phone."HEY WATCH IT!" He shouted. " sorry didn't know I was in your way" Evan mocked. " Oh, God I'm so sorry Evan. That wasn't directed at you." " hahahaha it's alright I was just wondering if you were free later to play something?" " I wish sorry I've just been busy with family issues and haven't had time-" Evan couldn't hear much over the loud sounds of something being scrapped along the floor on the other end. "Sorry I didn't catch that" Evan replied. "S'aright I was just saying I don't have any time man, sorry maybe later this week. Everything should hopefully be sorted by then." "Alright. Oh and thanks for the gift!" " great glad you got it sorry it's late, tried getting it out earlier but the post wouldn't have it." " hey that's alright you didn't have to get me anything anyways" " hahah no way man". Evan and Jonathan had been sending each other Christmas and birthday gifts since they first met it was soe,thing they did that separated them from the group they always had a naturally stronger friendship just like Brock and Brian, Tyler and Craig, and lui and David. Everyone in the group had a friend closer than the rest. "Anyways I love it but I've gotta go, heading out for a run this morning. Call you later!" " alright see you later muscle man". Houdini seemed to love the presents as much as Evan did because every time Evan would get a gift there was something in there for Houdini that Jon would add because his Dalmatian loved it. Evan and Jonathan often talked about their dogs. Jonathan named his dalmatian eau, French for water (pronounced low), and often talked about how she would destroy his furniture.

Heading out Evan sensed that Houdini was up to something as he immediately started to pull Evan from the normal path they ran each morning. Thinking about it Evan decided he had nothing to do and a change in scenery would be a nice change and you never know what could happen. So the two started jogging down the streets of Toronto heading towards the city Center a three hour jog no small feat but easy for them as this was regular. 

Jonathan's POV:

Hanging up his phone Jonathan continued his previous job, moving furniture. Now normally Jonathan would be at home playing video games, sleeping, or working out but now he's lifting couches. "This one goes into the basement okay Luke!" " yeah yeah I know, still don't know why you moved here anyways..." Luke mumbled.

After living almost his entire life in North Carolina Jonathan decided to move up to Toronto to live closer to his sister Jennifer who had moved up north to live with her fiancé Alexandra. Jonathan had always been close to his sister but stayed in North Carolina when she moved to look after his mother since she wasn't doing to well. After his mothers passing in October Jonathan had been invited to move next to his sister as the house next door had recently gone up for sale and didn't seem to have any buyers so thinking of how far Jonathan was from Jennifer, Alexandra called him up and told him about it. After mulling the idea over for some time Jonathan decided the house was perfect four rooms which could easily be turned into a three bedroom kick ass office home. Everything was great and easy in idea but it takes time to plan enough videos to go up for you over a months time. With Luke's help Jonathan managed to get enough videos queued and set to go up over the time it would take him to paint and move into his new house.

"So how's the furniture fitting boys?"Jennifer laughed. " fine, fine if Jonathan hadn't had an actual set of furniture." Luke grumbled. Jonathan had originally planned on becoming an interior design after school so it was only fair he had a lot of furniture to go into his house. Luke also wasn't too impressed with his pickiness when it came to placement and angling said furniture. " eau is enjoying the weather, you should see the mess she's caused in your yard." Alexandra giggled. Eau had always had a passion for digging in the flower beds at his house so he gave up trying to fix it and just let her dig aft two months of pointlessly refilling the holes. "Ugh, that can be dealt with later we've still got another two chairs to put in the basement and the dining room table. Eau can wait another few hours before we start moving her in. " I'm going to need to rest man just hold off for a moment or two yet okay" Luke said thoroughly exhausted. "So Jonathan have you found a lovely man yet?" Jennifer quizzed in her lovely sisterly way of watching over him and criticizing his dates. Jonathan had realized he was gay at a fairly young age and was accepted with wides arms his sister was gay as well and his mother didn't care she loved him anyways. Dating in a small town was hard as a there wasn't a lot to pick from and Jon pretty much avoided dating during high school. After school however online dating became more frequent and Jon landed a few successful dates but nothing that lasted terribly long. "No, nobody lately but you never know a new town new people. Why? Have you already set me up on a potential date?" Jon groaned. "Not yet but there's this cute guy at the supermarket and-" "Ugh please stop I'm good I promise I won't die alone alright I'm not lonely I've you two, Luke, eau, and my online friends alright perfectly real people." "So you say..." Alexandra mumbled laughing silently with Jennifer. Jonathan threw a pillow at them "Oh stop it you two!" Jon laughed. "Speaking of fake internet friends who are actually 60 year old perverts, doesn't Evan live in Ontario?" "Oh yeah, totally slipped my mind. I've been too focused on moving and worrying about YouTube to think about any of the guys." Jon said while thinking to himself.

The guys had wanted to see his face and had asked but he always rejected them laughing and saying he was too ugly. In all honesty Jonathan was quite attractive. A strong body, slim, a little short, shorter brown hair, studded ears, and a colorful tattoo that covered his chest, arm and neck. Jonathan had been approached by modelling agencies before but never wanted to pursue it, it just wasn't his thing he was too quiet and shy to be posing shirtless if not nude. Jonathan was more of the soft intellectual type, not the loud party animal. On YouTube he could be loud and not feel so shy because he was across a screen and nobody saw his face so they couldn't judge him.

Returning from his thoughts like was chatting with Jennifer about Evan and what he was like. Since his mother past Jennifer has been becoming more of a sister of that was possible, asking more annoying questions about his life and who his friends were and what they were like and so on. Alexandra being one of Jennifer's friends since preschool and now family was taking over the position of mom and asking all the interrogation questions about Evan. 'Was he fit? Would he take good care of Jon? Did he have a sustainable job? Could he cook? Would he clean? Did he have any undesirable habits? Does he drink? Is he a abusive? Do you think he'd like kids?' Finally realizing what they were implying Jonathan snapped out of his trace. " GOOD GOD YOU GUYS NO HES A FRIEND A STRAIGHT FRIEND AT THAT! HE IS NOT AND I REPEAT NOT A POTENTIAL DATE!" Jon screamed. Laughing they all shook their heads. "Jonathan, anyone can be a possible romantic interest you just have to realize that the friendship was meant to be more." Jennifer insisted. She was right, Alexandra was so far in the friend zone she was family yet she's family in a new way now. When Alexandra asked her out Jennifer was shocked but accepted and everything turned out for the best. "You know nobody knows Evans sexuality for sure and out of everyone I know Evan is the one most willing to try new things..." Luke commented. Luke was right Evan was adventurous but he was straight wasn't he?

Evan's POV:

After three hours of jogging evan and Houdini decided a rest was in order so we walked into a cafe to grab a hot chocolate and take a seat to think about Jon . I was curious about what Jonathan was up to. Just what family issues could take weeks. I know his mother passed away on October and seeing as it was the middle of January it's a little late to be that. He has a sister who lives in Ontario but he never mentioned the city it could be Toronto but for all I know it could've been up in the north West territories and he got the province mixed up. He was awfully quiet about it but I have to say he's still posting. Breaking Evan out of his thoughts Houdini was ready and impatiently waiting to go. Having finished his hot chocolate and having no further reason to stay Evan decided the sooner they go to this mysterious destination across town the sooner he could call Jonathan and ask him what's up. So standing up and stretching the two set off with Houdini leading. 

About an hour of their run from the coffee shop Evans phone started ringing. "H- h- Hello?" Evan answered running and talking wasn't something that ever turned out attractive. "Hey, you alright man?" Moo responded. Brock has been a loss friend of Evans and really everyone, Brock is the one that knew everything and never told anything as he was the quiet leader of everyone silently leading everyone out of fights and hinting towards relationships. Brock had made it known a few pairs of the group would make great couples if anyone would acknowledge it and accept it as fact it would turn out great. No doubt in anyone's mind Brock was the match maker of the group, he's tried to lead their friends into admitting feelings however nobody has broken yet. Brock has also yet to see how adorable him and Brock would be if only he would stop playing matchmaker and be matched. Their group of friends has also tried to insinuate that Evan and Jonathan were already dating and that's why they were so lenient with the fanfictions and fa art of the two. Really Evan didn't care it didn't affect him and Jonathan always laughed at it saying that it's interesting to see how people depict him in stories. The guys are relentless and will never give in about the secret relationship Evan and Jonathan are supposedly in until it happens. "Hey moo, yeah just running with Houdini." " okay that's good, still can't believe you had a dog named Houdini before you made that joke.." Brock laughed. "Yeah realizing this after was quite ridiculous and imagine telling the fans they'd lose it!" "Totally! I was just calling to ask if you'd got in touch with delirious tomorrow we were planning on some hide and seek with nannners and chilled." "I called him earlier but he said he was still dealing with family issues but should have everything settled by the end of the week" "you keep watch on him okay Evan Make sure everything's alright and he's not hiding anything from us" "of course Brock see you tomorrow!" Evan hung up and continued Houdini didn't look like he'd be slowing down any time so Evan paced himself for a long run.

Jonathan's POV:

"FINALLY!" Jon yelled exhausted. It had been a long night. Jonathan and Luke arrived early Saturday and arrived in Toronto around noon when they got here however they were exhausted and in need of a nap and slept most of the afternoon and woke for supper before moving furniture in almost all night and all morning Sunday. Finally the guys had finished moving in the last of the furniture. Luckily Alexandra DJ Jennifer had painted the house for Jonathan while he got his citizenship and papers in order to move and save stress. The house looked great he just needed to unpack but he would do that after lunch. The girls had decided to order pizza and watch movies while warming up. The Canadian winter weather was not the most pleasant, and Jonathan most definitely regrets moving at the time he did. Snow, wind, snow, and ice not fun and not cozy. "Alright boys pizza has arrived and Alexandra has made hot cocoa!" Jennifer sang out. "Alright let me grab my jacket and phone and we'll be right over!" Luke yelled back. Rushing to grab their things and lock the house they ran over.

Evan's POV: 

Finally Houdini seemed to be slowing up after 5 hours or running walking and jogging. Houdini was sniffing the ground picking up the scent of whatever she was chasing. Realizing how stupid it was to let my dog chase a squirrel or whatever it may be all the way across town was ridiculous but it's not like I'm going to turn back now, I'm too far gone. Houdini started off again finally making her last run. He ran all the way to a house that had a lot of footprints in the yard and a sold sign in the front window. Apparently he tracked down a new family. All this way. I feel ridiculous. Alright well let's go home. Houdini was persistent however. He really wanted me to be here. Alright you weird dog. I walked up and decided I had nothing to lose and knocked. We waited and it appeared that they had went out. "Alright Houdini you tried whatever you tried, they're not home. Let's go home." Deciding the weather was getting worse and a five hour run was plenty exercise for today Evan called a cab to take them home.

Arriving home Evan got undressed and grabbed a warm shower before wrapping up in a blanket and watching Christmas movie reruns with Houdini. 

Evan decided to call Jonathan on Skype and see how he was. Once it stopped ringing and the Skype call was picked up Evan was startled to say the least. "Oh um, my bad, hello!" Some girl said. On the call the video was on and a gorgeous girl sat on screen, long brown hair, lovely warm brown eyes, nice deep olive skin, she was beautiful but not someone Evan would date, she would be better suited as a sister-like friend. "Um, hello, is Jonathan there?" " oh Jon yeah he's out with Luke at the moment he'll be back soon! May I ask what your name is?" " Evan, sorry" " that's alright my names Jennifer. So Evan what do you do for a living?" "I'm a YouTuber I play video games for a living." "Oh, so you do what Jon and Luke do?" Yeah we play together often." "Ah, Hm... Okay. What are you into Evan?" " um, sorry I don't quite understand?" " are you into men or women? Or both?" This Jennifer lady asked. Evan wasn't to sure. He never asked himself that. He's never judged people or put them into boxes of sexualities. Thinking about it Evan was open to anything and would probably be a bisexual but had never put much thought into it. Before Evan could answer Jennifer another girl came on screen and started shouting and laughing at her. "Jennifer oh my god! Jonathan is going to kill you when he finds out you answered his Skype for him!" "Hey hey I didn't do anything I just talked with Evan!" "That's what I mean who knows what you've just told him that we weren't supposed to mention and-" " relax Alex he's going to be fine. Ask Evan I didn't say anything personal about Jon I was asking Evan personal things about him!" "OMG, Jennifer that's almost worse! Were you interrogating him oh my god you were too weren't you!!!" "Hey it needed to be done Alex this way we know he's real!" Jennifer said before bursting into laughter. The entire Evan was just confused and hardly caught a thing the girls were saying through their accents that matched Jon's as they were speaking too fast to comprehend. " alright well it seems I'm going to be in trouble later anyways have a nice evening it was nice to talk to you! Jonathan should end up calling you back later anyways!" Jonathan winked and hung up while the other girl Alexandra Evan thinks started shouting again. Evan sat starting at the screen a few moments later trying to process all of the information thrown at him in the past 10 minutes. Evan doesn't know who Alexandra or Jennifer are. Maybe Jonathan has a girlfriend Evan asks himself. Maybe Alexandra was friend of Jons. Maybe Jennifer was his wife and Jonathan Didn't want to tell anyone to know or maybe Alexandra was his wife. Although it was slight Evan couldn't help but feel jealous at the thought that Jonathan was possibly dating or married. Either way evan assumed it was because he wasn't told about it. There was no way he was growing feelings towards his faceless friend, anyways he was straight right? However Nobody can answer any of Evans questions only Jonathan.

Jonathan's POV:

Waking from his after lunch nap at his sisters house Jonathan realized his laptop had been opened and Skype was on. Someone had answered a call from Evan and had his face cam on. "ALEXANDRA! JENNIFER! COME HERE NOW!" Jonathan yelled. In walked a guilty looking couple. "What. Did. You. Do." "Alright doing get your panties in a knot. I heard your laptop ringing do I answered the call asked Evan his name, told him mine, he asked where you were since I obviously was not you, I said you were busy and would be on later, the I asked him some questions, and miss grouchy pants over there prevented me from questioning further." Jennifer replied. Alexandra nodded in agreement. "So you answered my Skype, and quizzes him about his life and his potential to become a good husband?" Jon said face in his hand. Great he thought. My sister and her fiancé are trying to set me up with my best friend. "It's alright we've avoided embarrassing childhood memories until you invite him home then we'll let 'em loose." "He's a friend not romantic interest you two." Jon groaned. I've got to continue unpacking try to not ruin all of my image while I'm gone and just don't answer any more Skype calls I love you guys dearly but really I don't need you two asking my friends out for me." The girls only saluted before Jon grabbed his stuff and went next door to finish unpacking. 

After supper around 9PM Jonathan had finished unpacking almost everything and had set up his electronics he still had to unpack some souvenirs and pictures but otherwise was moved in. Exhausted he decided it was a good time to call Evan and apologize for his sisters interrogation. the ringing was going through but Evan must've fallen asleep and forgot to turn off his Skype. Too tired to press further he texted him an apology for the interrogation and told him he'd be free to play tomorrow as things had cleared up and he was good to go. Readying himself for bed eau had taken up camp on the couch. When he had arrived home she was excited about something and wanted to go for a walk but he didn't have the energy so he let her run around outside in the yard instead. Eau was up to something and Jon had no idea what it was. Retiring Jon left the dog door open so she could leave to use the bathroom without waking him. Falling asleep Jonathan dreamt of what it would be like to meet his friends and show his face but more importantly, what it would be like to show Evan his face.

Evan's POV: 

When Evan woke up it was quiet. Too quiet normally Houdini would've woken him up for their walk but today there was nothing. Worrying Evan went downstairs not finding her anywhere he realized he left the dog door open and she must've gone out on her own today. Panicking Evan knew he couldn't do anything for about a day as he cold always return on his own accord. While nervous Evan decided to distract himself with games and found himself pleasantly surprised that Jonathan had tried to call him last night and apologized about the interrogation. He was even more excited t see that Jon could join the guys today and play some GTA. He texted delirious and said they'd be on around 2PM.

Jonathan's POV:

When Jonathan awoke he heard claws scrapping along the floor as something ran around. Assuming it was Eau wanting food Jonathan got up and groggily walked downstairs to feed her. Much to his surprise he was faced with Eau and another dog he didn't know. Cautiously putting his hand out to see if the dog was aggressive or friendly Jonathan managed to see the dog look at his hand before tackling Jonathan to the floor and covering his face in kisses. So clearly the dog was friendly. Stopping the dog, Jonathan got a look at the tag it had an address and initials E.F. Well the only option was to go track down this elusive E.F. And return his dog, the dogs name was on the tag but it appears to have been smudged to the point of being unrecognizable, probably an old collar Jon deduced. Getting changed into warm clothes Jonathan prepared for the long walk over. Since he was new to Canada he didn't have his license or a car yet and a cab doesn't normally accept dogs so he decided the best bet would be walking. Grabbing a leash to attach to the dogs collar he was ready to walk out the door when Eau started whining and grabbed her collar insisting she came with. 

Giving up and deciding it might keep the dogs calm he hooked them both up and started down the road texting Jennifer as to where he was going. 'Jon: going to return a dog, it wandered into my house and is hanging out with Eau it's calm and very friendly had an address on its collar so I'm walking down to return him be back soon.' 'Jen: be safe alright and have fun! Meet your soulmate but don't fall in love too fast ;)' Jonathan rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone and kept walking. Today was already going swell.

Evan's POV: 

It has only been about two hours and Evans thinking the worst while the guys are trying to control him but Evans worried. Finally he's snapped out of his worrying thoughts by the guys talking about relationships. "So Brock have you and Brian started dating yet?" Tyler laughs. "No, were just friends! What about you Tyler huh? Dating mini yet?" Moo mocks. " No way mini isn't into men and I'm straight as a board!" "Or straight as a feather" moo mumbles but Tyler hears. "HEY, I'm straight right Evan!" Tyler shouts. "Hm, yeah Tyler your straight as a feather." Evan laughs. "Hey, lover boy how long have you and delicious been dating then?" Tyler mocks while lighting with Brock. "Any new developments?" Brock questions between laughs. "We're not dating he's straight I think." "Ah ah ah, are you sure Evan, a lot of people are open minded much like yourself and Jonathan seems to be gay anyways." Brock chimes in. "Well we'll never know." Tyler says absentmindedly. Just as Evan was about to ask the guys to play cod his doorbell rings. "Gtg guys doorbell, I'll call you back after." Evan says quickly ending the call.

Walking to the door Evan hears barking and is confused. Opening the doer Evan is shocked. Infront of him is a gorgeous man, pale, chiseled features, dark hair, rosy cheeks and pink nose from the cold and visibly tired. Along side the man is Houdini and another dog all snug sitting side by side. Evan is at a loss for words. It also appears the man is at a loss for words as well as all he can do is stand slack jawed starring at Evan. "Um, hello I see you found my dog." Evan says awkwardly. "I- I- I- CHRIST EVAN!" The man shouts lunging forward enveloping Evan into a massive hug. Unsure as to who the man is Evan hugs back gently but assumes it's a fan. "You know when I looked at the dog I thought it looked vaguely familiar and when I saw E.F. I thought no way couldn't be true and yet here you stand." The man rambles out in what seems to be one breathe. "I- pardon my bluntness but who are you?" Evan asks unsure as to who the man was and if he was supposed to know him." Yeah it's Jonathan, can I come Inuits cold and I walked here and I WANT FOOOD!" The man- Jonathan rambles out too fast. "Wait Jonathan, as I'm H2Odelirious!?"Evan asked exasperated and at a loss for words as the two walk indoors with the dogs following. " Yeah man, didn't think I'd run into you so Soon!" Jonathan said still marvelling over the fact his third day in Canada and he's meeting his long time internet friend. "Why are you in Canada? I thought you were having family problems?" "Technically I was but I was actually moving my sister and her fiancé live across town. The house next door went up for sale and there was no sense in me living alone in North Carolina so far away from my family so I decided to move to Toronto to live near my sister. I just finished unpacking yesterday." "So I assume Alexandra and Jennifer are your sister and sisters fiancé?" " yup, Jennifer is my older sister and Alexandra is a long time friend of hers turned fiancé. Sorry about the Skype call too yesterday Jennifer enjoys snooping and playing protective mother. They've had a long time running joke that you and the guys were my fake imaginary friends." "They sound lovely, and it was nothing to worry about they were fine. So did you bring your partner?" "Partner? You make like a girlfriend or boyfriend? No, I came up alone that's why I left nobody down there for me. Just me and Eau. However with the way Houdini and Eau are getting along I think your going to have to marry me!" Jonathan winks and laughs with Evan. "You know that wouldn't be so bad your not terrible ugly!" Evan laughs with an honest flirtatious undertone. "Oh? Are you Evan Fong asking me on a date?" Jonathan asks nervously, silently hoping it was sincere. "I suppose I am. Does Jonathan Denis accept the proposed date?" Evan asks calmly. "I do but until then." Jonathan leans over the counter they were seated at and grabs Evan gently by the sides of his face and pulls him closer looking like he's going to kiss Evan on the lips until he turns his head and kisses his cheek. "Till later Hoodini" Jonathan winks and grabs Eau to start walking home. "Oh no you don't!" Evan shouts before running after Jonathan and grabbing his head Turning his head towards Evan and kissing him on the lips. They both feel the fireworks and know this is it. All they will ever need is each other, and to think they came all this way because of Houdini.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to mention I totally just googled dog names and Houdini came up. After finding it however I was forced to include it :3


End file.
